The Serenade of the Devil
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: In a world where Ciel "Phantom" Phantomhive was a guitar player in a punk rock band that's slowly rising up the charts. On the first night of his tour an incident occurred and he must ride with the band he opened for. And that wouldn't be a problem if the he wasn't forced to be with a narcissistic , guitar playing demon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! It makes me happy to know you're reading one of my stories. This story isn't just any story you know..it's my 20th story ever posted on Fan fiction! You know what this means right?! I really need a life! :) But in all things serious I couldn't have made it this far without you, my kitten, my reader. I hate to get all emotional on you but you have made me the happiest girl alive! Thank you so very much!

Like usual I own nothing from Kuroshitsuji. I am just a fangirl.

* * *

"Alright everyone, places, places! The show starts in 10!" My manager looks at all of us before her attention focuses only on me, "Ciel, if you're not on stage in 5 minutes you will have it!" I chuckled at her threat because I knew it was useless.

"Yes Ms. Red." I smiled.

"You know, you can acknowledge me as your aunt if you want... I'm just saying!" She said before leaving the dressing room we were in.

"In your dreams cougar." Mumbled passed me and my eyes roll in my own sarcastic way. "Hey Alois." I said sweetly to my colleague beside me.

"What?" His teal eyes looked at me in annoyance, he knew I can't resist that glare.

"Light me." I have my favorite brand cigarette placed perfectly in between my fingers.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He sighs and I place the cigarette in my mouth anyway; _I accept your challenge Tranny._ "We don't have time for this! You're the reason why we're known as the late band you know."

"Yeah. Whatever. Don't care. Light me!" My words came out so quickly it almost formed a complete sentence. I see him sigh in annoyance again and I knew I won this round.

"Fine, but just this once!" Like a mother he scolds me and I chuckle.

"Yes momma I promise to behave." My smoke is lit and I breathe in the nicotine. I knew it was terrible for me, but then again I didn't care. I loved the taste and the way it calms my nerves after one puff astonished me.

"We gotta go now." Alois yanked me up from the chair I was comfortably sitting in.

"Hey you ass! Let me enjoy my cigarette!" I growl and try and take in as many puffs as I could.

"No!" He yelled and pushed me in the direction of my beloved guitar, "We're the opening act for a major popular band, so I refuse to be late for this! You should appreciate the fact your aunt worked so hard so we could get this gig!"

"Or you could fuck her and it would shut you both up." I glare at him after stomping on my smoke, it wasn't even half gone..._what a waste! _

"You know I have a boyfriend!"

"Who happens to be the singer of that famous band."

"Yeah! So?! Jealous, Phantomhive?!"

"Not at all." I have my baby out of her case, and she's resting on my chest with her straps secured around my shoulders, "And it's just Phantom."

"Oh yeah...that's right!" He giggles and twirls in his get up, "I forgot you love the demon!"

"I do not! Quit making assumptions on my love life!" My face is hot so I know it meant I'm blushing. _Dammit...why does he have to take things that far. _

"I see how you look at his posters, and your iPod is full of all the songs HE sings." He started to warm up and so did I by playing minor scales. God I love the creation of minor scales. "You even copy his look."

"How the fuck do I do that?! I demand to know right now!" My blood is now starting to boil.

"I'll tell you later, we gotta go." He smiled innocently and my body twitched, "Don't forget to put your eye patch on again, that is your "trade mark" correct?"

"Chi." The eye patch is now out of my pocket and tied tightly so it covers my right eye completely. "How do I look now?" I ask him.

"As gay as ever, my Kyoya." He held onto the side of his hip and laughed at his humor.

"Kyoya? So you saw the show I've been nagging you to watch for weeks."

"Yes...that Ouran High School thing."

"Host Club."

"Yeah that." He said and flipped his hair out of his eyes, "I'm surprised that you actually watched that! It's so obvious that it's a girls show."

"I'm actually surprised my nagging got you to do what I wanted."

"Meh, I did it for the twins."

"I'd do them."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, it's obvious that I won't be able to be inside both of them. So I'd probably fuck Hikaru, he's the oldest."

"Yeah I know that." Alois said and smirked at me.

"Then what would happen is-"

"BOYS! YOU'RE LATE!" I hear my aunt hiss from behind us..._How much did she hear?_ "GET YOUR ASSES ON STAGE NOW!" Her voice...I swear to god it shook the ground..we don't say anything more as we ran to our places onto the stage and behind the black curtain.

"I'll tell you the rest later." I hold my guitar in ready-to-play position.

"Joy..." Alois sighed and grasped his mic on it's stand. We don't have to wait much longer. The curtains begins to rise upward and that's when the screams begin.

"Here we go." I mutter to myself with a smile on every inch of my face. When the curtain can rise no longer I decide to start our performance with a hard minor chord to get our audience's blood chilling for our spectacular performance.

...

"Ah man, that was awesome!" I say once the curtain closed our performance away.

"I'll say, they're still cheering for us!" My blonde said with a grin on his face.

"I wonder how many CDs we'll sell!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could, "Or better yet! iTunes!"

"Yeah, yeah. Help me find Claude." Alois said impatiently.

"Fine, since the rest of the band abandoned us we might as well." I shrug once my baby is put back in her place.

"Actually Ciel, we abandoned them."

"It's Phantom!" I hiss.

"Yeah, sure. Oh wait, there he is! Claude~!" Before I could stop him, my poor friend bolted towards the one he loved and jumped into his arms.

"My blonde spider." His dark monotone voice rang throughout the small area we were in. We as in me, tranny, his boy toy, ...and the demon...

"How did we do, Claude? Did my performance please you?" His face nudged against his chest and I feel like ruining it by throwing up.

"You know I love hearing your voice, but your moans are the best." I could see his face flush; _oh god, he actually fell for that?!_

"Claude!" He gasped in fake shock and smacked his chest playfully, "Don't say stuff like that here...it embarrasses me..." I can't take this anymore, and I turn into the direction of the demon with a prayer he'll save me from hearing any more of...that.

"So, you're the guitar player yes?" I asked, dumb question I know. But hey, it's better then hearing that mush.

"I am." He said with a smirk, his red eyes staring straight into mine.

"You heard me perform right? How did I do?"

"Before I say, I must ask you a question first."

"That seems fare." I say with a sigh, "A question for an answer..what was it?"

"You seem to like anime, I overheard your conversation with Alois before your performance. My question is, have you seen Hetalia?"

"Who hasn't? That's the better question."

"I see," he paused before continuing his thought, "Then I shall answer your question with a song." A song? Man what the hell is he up to? He clears his throat and takes in pre-breaths, this isn't going to go well... I can feel it..

"Ore, omae to tomadachi ni narini kitanda. Doumei kumouyo!"

_Oh my god..._

"Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu Rondo

Ashi o fuminarashite Carolare. Pasta maite kuru kuru nagagutsu de kanpai!" _What the hell is he doing?! His entire attitude, no, his entire personality changed once he started singing that song! "Ciao!" Wait a minute...he's mocking me! Isn't he?! That prick, I swear to god I will kill him!_

"I get it!" I growl, my visible eye practically screaming at him to die in flames.

"There's no need to be so feisty." His personality changed yet again, and he was back to what I think is normal. "You know, I think I'm going to call you England from now on."

"And why's that?!" I growl.

"Because." He said nonchalantly, "The accent you portray is perfection, your attitude and personality are spot on, but your feminine appearance really tops it all off. Furthermore, I bet if you cooked something and I'd eat it...I'd be dead."

"Now you will." I muttered and his chuckling response came instantly; I guess I was muttering louder then I thought.

"How cute, but I'm afraid I'm late and need to get on stage. I can't have the fans waiting right?" I don't respond. "Goodbye Ingirisu." He smiled and ruffled my already messed up hair.

"Break a leg." I spat.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I'm serious." I growl at him until my glaring eyes couldn't see him anymore. _God, I don't know how I'm going to make the entire tour with a narcissistic ass!_

* * *

Well, there ya have it! ^w^ I hope that those who have seen Ouran High School Host Club and Hetalia got a kick out of the references. Please leave a review to let me know how you liked it. I look forward to reading them all!

mata ne koneko!


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever posted a story on Fanfiction and get reviews from guests? And you want to respond to them, but because they're guests you can't. Doesn't that suck? *sighs* if only FanFiction could do that...that would be amazing.

Any who I have an update, and earlier then I expected, yay! I have been so inspired with this story, like you have no idea. And the words are coming clearly in my mind, and...and... I really am glad for my best friend. If she wasn't stubborn like she was this story would still be in my mind and not on this site. I really hope you guys like this, and like always I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Jaa ne!

* * *

_God I still can't believe what an ass he truly is! How dare he talk down to me like that! Calling me England, ha! I am Russia! The one that will watch you in the shadows of night and torment my victims in the most gruesome of ways!_ Still fuming about the events that just occurred, I stormed out of the performance building, desperately needing a smoke.

"Oh! There he is! Over there!" Huh? I was about to light my smoke when a voice stopped me. I should just ignore it. It probably isn't for me anyway. I close my eyes, but as I do so I hear the shuffling of footsteps get closer and closer towards me.

"Um.. Excuse me sir." The same girl says and I crack my eyes open, three teenage girls stand before me.

"Yes?"

"We just wanted to say...we really liked your performance.." The only eye they could see widened slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" The second girl, a slim brunette said, "We really loved how you played your guitar..."

"And we loved all of your songs!" The original girl, a slim black haired girl said.

"And we'll be buying all of them and everything!" The two said with wide smiles plastered on their pale faces.

"Well, thanks ladies. I'm glad you liked our songs." I smile and extend my right hand to them, "And my name is Phantom, it's a pleasure to meet you two." The next thing I hear takes me by surprise. They squeal. Hard. High pitched, and their faces glow pink.

"Ah~! His name is so dark and mysterious! No wonder we're falling head over heels in love with him!" _The two said in their squeal_. Sweet! I have fangirls! "Oh no!" They said.

"What is it? What's the matter?" I asked.

"Phantom...your eye...what happened to it? Did you injure it?! Let me try to help."

"Yes it's true my princess, I had injured it... But I don't like anyone to see it." Lying comes easily to me at this state, and the girls seem to fall straight into my trap. Well, all except one.

"I see..." The brunette said, "I'm really sorry."

"Me too." The black haired girl said shortly after.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore." I sighed, "As long as I have my princesses with me nothing will stand in my way."

"Oh Phantom~!" They're practically swooning over me and I do all I can to not smirk and blow my cover.

"I wouldn't waste your breaths." The third girl finally spoke. Her voice was quiet, and she spoke lowly, her silver hair hanged to her back and her bangs are placed neatly on her porcelain face. "He's gay." _Oh, what a smart little girl you are._ The two girls don't seem to like those words and growl at her before they pounce and attack.

"Shut up Mira!" The black haired girl said while holding her in place.

"Yeah! Just because you have bigger boobs then us doesn't mean that you can act like you're better! You're not! You're not better then us, and we're so tired of it!" The brunette yells in anger.

"It's time we teach you a lesson!" But the girl named Mira did not move. She didn't flinch, she didn't even speak. She chuckled and that's when the fight began.

"Dude!" I hear Alois from afar and when I looked up I saw he was running closer and closer to me. "Man what happened?!"

"The fangirls are going crazy! The silver haired girl said a comment that they didn't like and now this happened!"

"Ladies, ladies!" Alois said frantically and tried to break the fight between the three apart on his own, "Please stop! This isn't worth it!"

"Can it goldilocks!" The fangirls yelled directly at my blonde friend before focusing on their enemy yet again.

"Goldi...locks...?" Alois's eyes open wide and he sank to his knees. _Why do I get the feeling this is from Ouran?_

"Ladies." I said sternly to them and they stopped at once, "Leave Mira alone." I ordered.

"But...but she said you were gay!" They cried in unison.

"They're both gay." She said with a cocky smirk. Ok, do I know you from somewhere? _Have we met? How did you know that?_

"Wether I'm gay or not that doesn't mean you can hurt your friend."

"But she's not our friend! She is our enemy!" They hissed yet again and it caused me to sigh.

"I will always love my princesses." I smiled and caressed both of their cheeks.

"Eee! He's so nice and loving and affectionate! So dreamy~!" They held each other as they squealed; _so this is what it's like to have fans. _

"Here." I smile and hand them both of my spiked bracelets, "Take them." Their eyes widened in shock and they took the offering graciously.

"Thank..." The black haired girl said.

"You..." The brunette said to finish it all off.

"It's my pleasure." I said with a smile, "Now apologize to your friend or I may take those back."

"Mira! We're so sorry!" The two said yet again. I think I'll start calling them the Hitachiins. "We didn't mean to do all that to you. You know how we get around boys we like..."

"Hailey...Kailey... I understand, really, all is forgiven." They smile and help her to her feet.

"Thank you for the bracelets Phantom!" Hailey, black haired, said as the three started to walk off.

"We'll treasure them forever!" Kailey, the brunette, said.

"Goodbye ladies!" I yelled and waved them off. When I could no longer see them I felt a rush of joy course throughout my body. All of that faded away from me when smoke appeared.

* * *

Yes, I decided to end the chapter with a cliffhanger. Oh, I know how cruel and unusual I am to you. *Sigh* Now I guess all you can do now is favorite, follow, and review this story. Which reminds me... Ever since I have been on this website I have had people following a story that was complete, and has been completed for months or better yet years! I've never understood why people do that, could someone either PM me why or review why? I'd really like to know.

Thanks for reading! Feel free to review for me! It doesn't take long, and it gives me inspiration! With that being said kittens.

Adieu


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to post this chapter because I may get a job so my writing time will be cut short. With that being said I hope you enjoy this and leave me tons of reviews!

Bye!

* * *

"HOLY SHIT MY BUS! MY BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL BUS!" I'm currently panicking and running around like the deranged lunatic that I am. From out of nowhere, and nothing, my tour bus's engine began to smoke and will soon catch fire if something doesn't happen and happen fast. "What am I going to do?! Help! I need water! Help! HELP!"

Eventually help does come along the way. My screams bring people to my side and phones that call the fire men within minutes. The smoke was now gone at this point, but my hopes of getting out sooner was forever burned.

"Great...just great." I growl to Alois, who had just recently joined my side, "How the FUCK are we suppose to tour now?!" I cross my arms and continue to rant.

"We can ride with Claude..."

"No. Fuck no! No way in hell will I be in the same place as...him! Uh-uh, no way! Not gonna happen! I'd rather eat my own feet then-"

"Ciel, it's obvious that you don't like the idea. But what other choice do we have?"

"...walk."

"With all of our gear?!" He chuckled at me before covering his eye with hair, "There's no way in hell that'll happen! Now I'm going to ask Claude and if he says yes then there's nothing you can do."

"Yes there is! I'd walk! Because I'm a man!"

"Who happens to watch girlie animes. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I see how it is. Later my friend." I try to yell at him and make him turn around, but the tramp is already out of my sight. Dammit! And damn him!

...

The concert had ended just an hour ago. I had found Alois again before "Angel's Desire", the name of his boy toy's band, got off and started to load everything. The band had a tradition, one that had always been with them since their first concert. They would celebrate, every member of the band and the opening act, if there was one, would go to the closest bar and celebrate on their good performance. That is why I am here, hammered to the point of no return but more keeps coming. It's free after all, and I quit caring after having a couple shots and a beer in my system.

"I'm gonna...gonna be right back." I slurred to a now giggling Alois, "Gonna...take a wiz.." He clutched the beer bottle in his hand as his giggles turned into cackles. He hugged me, and I had to pry myself from his drunken grip before I was finally free.

_Stupid demon and his stupid ass! Why did he have to keep bumping into me so much...? Can't he see that all I wanted to do was drink?! I had a rough day, and I don't need him to make it any worse... _By this time I had locked myself in a stall, but my mind still had more people to rant about. _And Alois too! Somehow it's his fault things happened this way! If he hadn't opened his mouth and blabbed about what he did I wouldn't feel this way... I can't help myself with who I'm interested in, but why does it have to be him? Why does it have to be Sebastian...? No, I'm never referring him to that as long as I live! I'll call him by what he truly is...a demon._

_He is a cold blooded creature, who thrives on the pleasure of luring victims in and taking everything they have. He's a spineless mortal with the habit of getting anything he desires. He doesn't know what pain and misery is. He only knows how to take them. And yet...how can one not fall into his trap? He looks like sex itself with how his skin is pale as the moon, the hair of jet black that hangs perfectly by his face. His red eyes that pierce into your heart like it does the night, the way his clothes cover his body but yet exposes everything you want to see. And I think...I think..._

"I...I...Ah~." I know I shouldn't be doing this, and I tried to stop myself as much as I could, but I'm afraid that in the end...nothing will stop humans from their desires. My hand is tightly wrapped around me, the slightest touch gave me the grandest of pleasure. "Yeah...yeah...oh yeah that's it!" Like a well oiled machine my body moves in time with my hand. This heat that surrounds me now overwhelms me; I need to hurry and finish before my sanity breaks away from me. I can't control myself, I cannot stop. I cannot stop thinking about him, he is to blame for my action, this gorgeous, gorgeous specimen. "Ah! Mmh S-S-Sebas...tian!" My hips move as thrusts just as the sweat runs down my face. How could I act this way? I can hear the rush of the door behind me, and the feeling of another's presence close after.

"So, you seem to know my name after all." An all to familiar voice rattles inside my ear and vibrates down my body. I gasp at him, he was the last person I wanted to be near.

"S-Sebastian!" With my elbow I push off long enough to turn around and face him, "What are you doing in here?! How did you..." My head is growing faint and I can feel my body fight to stay balanced. "How in here get? I door...locked...the." _What the hell am I saying? Stupid drunken mess._

"Well, I heard you summon me by saying my name." Was all he told me and I could see an arrogant smile on his face. I should have been furious at the expression, but in reality I felt nothing but my growing blush. "And as for the door? It was never locked to begin with...I think you've had a little much."

"I don't feel good... My head hurts..." I sound like a girl in this stage; an annoying anime girl. But he's not fazed by it, and his smile only grows wider.

"I'm here so I can make you feel better." His hands slide up the sides of my body and tickle my hips. They soon find their destination in my cheeks and I soon feel myself getting closer to him. The blush on my face increased in temperature the closer our bodies were. Instinctively my eyes close, even if drunk I know what's going to come soon.

It feels to me like eternity until our lips touched. A spark was ignited and the excitement I felt ran all over me. And as the longer our kissing continued, the longer my head began to feel fogged. I can't...think anymore...my eyelids became impossible to open, my breathing was no longer here, and the air was quickly leaving me. What's...going on? There was nothing I could do to save myself. I had fallen for the demon's trap, lured in by his appearance and charm. And my foolishness in decisions has now gotten me in a situation I wish I could never be in. My decisions caused me to slip, and fall into the darkness.

* * *

I don't know when my next update will be, for any of my stories. So in the meantime please review and be patient!

P.S. More yaoi in the next chapter!

Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator's POV

Things were now beginning to heat up inside the little stall. Ciel was currently pinned against the cold wall, his back curved against the steady hand that supported him. He was panting, struggling to catch up with the excited tongue inside his mouth.

"Mph...ah!" Unconsciously his head jerked upwards just as his fingers slid into jet black hair. "W-wait!" He broke the heated attachment between them to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked in a dark husked tone.

"Have you ever smoked before?" The drunk blue head asked.

"...Excuse me?" The demon replied.

"Have. You. Smoked. Before?" He repeated.

"No."

"Good." Ciel smiled and hugged the older male's neck. "Don't do drugs, kid. It's bad for you." Not even realizing what he had said, Ciel began to laugh like he never had before.

"Kid?" Sebastian scoffed and then chuckled at the drunk boy in front of him, " I assure you I'm more of a man then you will ever be." And with that Ciel was rammed into to door of the now locked stall.

"Ah fuck!" The younger hissed when unsuspecting pain struck him. It was silent after that, but only for a few moments. Sebastian took the slim legs Ciel possessed and lifted them until he could get close enough for the both of them to become one. Ciel could feel how aroused the other was getting by just their simple act of kissing. "Come on..." He began to whine impatiently, "Hurry up...I'm dying..." His body was moving on its own from this point on, his hands moving lower and lower down his shirt.

"Be patient." Sebastian purred when he saw the eagerness this man had, "You'll get this soon enough."

"That's the problem." Ciel said and looked up at Sebastian, "I'm not a patient person."

"Oh?" The older male was now in the mood to torment. He put the drunk man down and separated their bodies, "In that case... You need to learn to be patient to get what you want."

"What bull shit!" Ciel spat, "Patience my ass! You know just as well as I do that you want this!" His alcohol gave him confidence that he needed. Without another moment's breath he undid whatever part of his pants that needed to be and his black jeans sank to the floor. Ciel's chest was now pressed against the stall door which made his back and everything below completely visible to the demon. "What do you say, Sebastian?" Ciel began to purr, his fingers now held the hem to his black boxers, "You like?" His boxers were reunited with his jeans and his ass was now exposed. The red eyes Sebastian possessed stared intently at the pale mounds of flesh, he could feel the throbbing in his pants intensify and the pain soon joined in. He knew that he had to brush it off, he had to be the dominant one after all.

"Hmm..." Was the last thing he said before swatting the ass in front of him, his hand clutched a mound soon after they both turned pink. "I think this will suffice."

"Tsss." Ciel said in response, "Ah dammit!" He could feel his arousal growing to the point of pain, even drunk he was still a masochist. "Hey smart ass," he groaned, "Less talking more action!"

"Whatever you say eager boy." The dark haired man smirked and soon sat down on the toilet with his dick now free and exposed.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ciel said.

"What does it look like?" Sebastian asked, "I'm about to fuck you."

"You mean you want me to fuck myself with that." Ciel corrected.

"Well...yeah." Sebastian said not realizing his dominant role was fading from him.

"Here?"

"Your pants are already off, I'm ready, why not?"

"I'm not fucking in a bathroom." Ciel spat.

"But you're already half naked.."

"Don't care. I'm not fucking in a place like this." Even when drunk ciel had more standards then most, his pride still shined even through this state. He gathered his discarded clothing and began to redress.

"Fine." Sebastian sighed, "I know where we can go that will suit your needs.." He was soft again so redressing and standing up wasn't as challenging like it was a few minutes ago. "Aha!" His body bursts with joy and ciel looked at him with a puzzled gleam.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A window!" The tall man stood on top of the closed lid and opened the panes with ease, "And it opens! Come on let's go."

"You've got to be joking!" Ciel stammered.

"Nope." And just like that the figure of the demon was gone, slid through the opened window and landed on the ground where his beloved darkness surrounded him.

* * *

So if you haven't noticed already this chapter is in 3rd person and not in first like the others. Why do you think that is? Review your answers to me and if you're right I'll give you a shout out when I update again! And I might give a prize to the person who gets it right first... Maybe, I'm thinking about it... 50 50... So review your answer, and I'll see you next time!

Auf Wiedersehen


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there kittens! Yes, yes, I know it's been a long time since I've been back here... I have a job now! I contribute to society... by being a Cashier at Walmart... But hey, I need some money. Need to escape from this hell hole (my parent's house) and live on my own so I can actually live my life and write in peace!

Ok, enough of this crap that you couldn't possibly care less about, you're here for the update! I can't say I don't blame you...there's yaoi in this update :3 Review for me! Because you secretly love me and you know you do!

I don't own Kuroshitsuji, there got that out of my system. :)

bye-bye!

* * *

"I've almost...got it!" Ciel said triumphantly, half of his body was dangling over the window. He seemed to have found himself in a sticky situation.

"Do you need a hand?" Sebastian asked with his arms crossed impatiently.

"No!" Ciel spat, "I said I almost got it!"

"Ciel, you've said that 12 times now but you're still stuck."

"I know what the problem is..." The blue haired said quietly.

"Well, what is it?"

"...My ass is stuck..."

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he chuckled at the other's response. "Oh that's rich!" He continued to laugh until he reached the point of clutching his hips for relief.

"It's not funny!" Ciel yelled furiously at the laughing man.

"Oh yeah... It really is!"

"You ass! Be serious!"

"Oh but I am... I really am! Haha!" Ciel glared but continued to get to the ground. There was an ass that was dying to be kicked. Ciel wasn't aware of this, but as he was in the process of freeing himself, the demonic eyes were watching him. His stomach was sucked in as much as it could and with that the drunk could do only one thing. He squirmed until his ass made it through the window and was now free.

"Ha! Take that demon!" Ciel yelled with his victory boosting his self esteem.

"Thank you. I think I will." Sebastian replied after catching a ciel who had lost his balance. The drunk was now in a bridal style, and with that much he was carried away from the bar with a flustered expression written all over his face. "Your ass got stuck, and you had to do the worm to get it out." Sebastian said in wild amusement, "I wonder if I could make a song out of that."

"You wouldn't dare!" Ciel hissed and beating Sebastian's chest as hard as he could. The demon smirked at this, but he wanted to tease further. But fortunately for Ciel, his tour bus came into his sight.

"You know I would." Sebastian purred and placed the boy delicately to his feet, "But unfortunately I need more lyrics."

"Yeah...sure you do." Ciel chimed with the roll of his eyes. Sebastian had the keys to the bus and after unlocking the doors he let the drunk boy in before putting the keys back in his pocket. The tour bus looked more like an RV then anything, so calling it a bus would be redundant.. But then again, how cool would it be to say "Let's hook up in my RV."? Exactly..

The interiors of the vehicle was more vacant then anything else, but ciel paid no attention to it. The small brute was placed in a bridal style yet again and carried until they reached the only bedroom they had in the place.

"There, does this suit all your demands?" Sebastian asked once the door was finally shut and they were truly alone.

"You tell me." Ciel began to purr once again and with that much said he grabbed the demon by his shirt and pulled him until their bodies collided. It was as if reality had now slipped out of their grasp as the two fell onto the twin sized bed with lips pressing onto one another. "Mmph" the younger began to moan, "Ah~." His mouth was now open and the demon took no hesitation to explore what Ciel had to offer. A quick battle for dominance occurred between the two males, but as one could expect, the demon won victory which turned the blue haired boy into putty. Tongues now pressed harder against each other, jaws opened and closed in sync, slurps and moans filled the air; the two were now beginning to enjoy themselves.

"You think you're so smart." Sebastian purred in his own ring of arrogance, "That you can prance around my show, my tour, and act like a diva." The tall man sat down and yanked the drunk into his lap, and with a swift move if his hand he exposed the other's neck as much as he could get. "There can only be one diva on this tour..." Without any warning at all his fake fangs bit down on the center of Ciel's neck, "And that position has already been filled by me. Ya got that?" The wound that was created was enough to break the skin and draw blood. A mischievous tongue revealed itself from the mouth it was dwelling in and lapped at everything the tiny punctures had until the body had healed itself. Ciel was laying limp in the arms of the demon. His blue eyes were fogged with desire, and his body was dying to be devoured.

"I can't..." Ciel began to speak, his voice portraying to be far from reality. Sebastian's lips crashed into the others and another battle for dominance had begun. Ciel did everything in his power to gain the dominance he craved so dearly. His poor muscle swirled around every inch it could reach to, slid under Sebastian's tongue and even tried to flip the muscle. But Sebastian had his own strategy, whenever the tongue of the other's began to move his moved in an opposite direction until Ciel's desire got the best of him and submitted into doing what the older wanted.

The soft sound of buttons popping soon filled the air as clothing scattered across the tiny room. The first thing to be taken off Ciel was his eye patch which made his blue eyes exposed to the fire's shade of red.

"Oh my.." Sebastian gasped out, " Your eyes are such a lovely shade of blue." He kissed both of the orbs and tried to be a hopeless romantic, "But why did you put make up on both of them when you're right is covered up?"

"I'm like Death the Kid." Ciel said, "Everything has to be symmetrical. If it's not, I'll explode and die."

"Now we can't have that can we?" Ciel shook his head and the demon smiled and kissed the otaku once more.

"Mm." The younger began to moan once their tongues came out to play. More clothing began to shed and sooner then he realized Ciel could feel ivory skin against his fingertips. "Oh wow..." He spoke softly and ran his hand over the demon's abs.

"You like?" Sebastian asked with the same purr Ciel had earlier.

"Oh yes, very much so.."

"Then I know you're going to love this." In one swift motion the black haired man tore off everything else the younger boy had on. When all of Ciel's clothes were placed in a gigantic wrinkled pile by the bed Sebastian unbuttoned his pants and dug until his erection was freed.

"Oh god..." Ciel's eyes widened and moved closer to get a better look, "Is that real?" He asked.

"You tell me." Sebastian was acting arrogant once again but the younger was too hypnotized to pay attention to it. There wasn't much time for Ciel to respond, before he could speak Sebastian had his fingers woven into locks of dark blue and his dick was lodged into the younger's mouth. The sudden sensation caused the other male to gasp and gag at the intruder.

Wet sucking noises filled the space accompanied with soft grunts. Ciel was now adjusted to the size the demon was and his body was reacting in a way that pleased them both.

"Having fun there?" Sebastian asked playfully.

"Mhm." The younger man responded when he released the monster from his mouth. "I love the hoop." He said casually and licked the metal piercing that Sebastian had on his head, "I can't wait until it's inside me." If he had anymore grip on his sanity left he would have mentally slapped himself for saying such a thing.

"Is that so?" The demon replied while he laid the other down, once again the younger man nodded as a comply. Sebastian had intended to begin pounding into the boy but he was suddenly pinned down to the bed and once again his cock was seized. Ciel used all his effort in licking Sebastian' s balls and sucking them until his drool drenched them. Once he got up for air he immediately reclaimed the cock in his mouth. Loud moans escaped his muffled mouth and soon the entire member was coated in Ciel's saliva.

"Mmm... fuck me Sebastian."

"Oh I don't know if I should... what if you get mad? I respect you and I think we should stop." The demon was determined to make his otaku beg.

Small fists began to beat on his chest. "I want it... fill me... I'll do anything!" He whined.

"No. I'm sorry. You need to sleep."

"Sebastian!" Water started to fill his eyes. At this point Sebastian had enough and was perfectly amused. He wiped the boys tears from his porcelain face.

"Now now... I will fuck you. So don't cry ab-" He was cut off by Ciel attacking his mouth with kisses and his cock was being pressed by those perfect mounds of flesh. Once more their tongues swirled in a radiant battle for domination. Ciel had found some confidence and even took the lead for a few seconds, but shortly after his sweet victory Sebastian regained control and even started to prod the boy's ass with his dick.

"Oh god..." Already Ciel began to cry out, "Oh god it's so big!" He flung his head back and grasped his hands around the flesh on Sebastian's neck; he was only half way in.

"You know," Sebastian spoke calmly, "I still think you should get some sleep so if you want to stop all you have to do is-" he wanted to continue with his taunting sentence but just as he was about to Ciel moved his hips and took the rest of him in. "...D-dammit!" The heat that could be felt around him was intensifying, he had to close his eyes to try and calm himself. Ciel had other plans though, his body had enough of the demon's taunts and teases, and now he was getting what he deserved. His body moved on instinct, his hips moving upwards and circling as it came down.

"F-faster!" Ciel yelled at himself but his hips were already moving as fast as they could go, "Uh! Do you like how my ass feels? Do you like how it clenches around your dick?!"

"Y-yeah.." Sebastian grunted as his own hips joined the action.

"Well I don't believe it!" Ciel yelled not giving a single fuck if anyone was listening, "Fuck me like you mean it! Come on be a man!" That remark set the demon off, more then he intended. A soft growl left his throat and upon that instant Ciel was placed on his hands and knees with a demon pounding relentlessly into him. "Oh FUCK!"

"What? Now are you gonna call it quits now? Saying that you've had all you can take? Where's your testosterone huh?" He lean man bent forward and his teeth began to nibble across the skin it was presented with.

"Mmm...Sebastian..." Ciel's body began to move with the other's, "I'm so close.." He continued to chant, "So close..."

"There there now," the demon purred, "I am too. It'll be all over soon." Ciel's breaths turned into quick and erratic pants and sweat glistened across his entire body.

"Ah...oh...mmm!" And just like that, he finished with the downward curve of his back. His essence spilled on top of the full sized bed, and his legs gave out from exhaustion. Sebastian wasn't too far behind, his thrusts were animalistic and he tore at the body of Ciel until he was satisfied and came inside of him.

"Oh god.." Ciel began to pant harder to regain his breathing, "So good..." By this time Sebastian had took himself out of Ciel's body and nothing more happened after that. Because after he made their detachment, Ciel spiraled out and into a pleasure induced rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Well hi! It's currently 2:38 am where I'm at, and out of nowhere I decided to update this story. And also chat with you guys. How have you been? Finding any good stories to read? What's going on in your life...right now? For me it's work, that's kinda all I've been doing. Work work work, but my days off are almost gone... :( Oh well, if you want to answer my questions review what you've been up to and etc. (PM is also fine...)

now enough of my tired blubbering... Onto the story! It's in Ciel's POV. And just like normal the italics mean Ciel's thinking, or talking to himself in his head. Ah, good ole inner monologue.

Enjoy kittens!

* * *

Ciel's POV

_Ug..oh...oh shit...ow my head...oh my fucking head is splitting! Goddamn what time is it? Where am I? Where's Alois? Oh my god, where the hell are my clothes?! Well, let's see, my pants are on, and so is my collar...only my shirt is missing... It must have been Alois who did it...again.. I guess I should go outside and_- just as I was about to stand up I felt a bump and it jolted every single one of my senses. _Wait a second...I'm moving?! How can that be? I thought the bus broke down...it did...then that must mean...Fuckin' shit! I pound the pillow below me as hard as I could in this messy state that I'm in. I'm in the same bus as...that demon..as long as I don't see him I'll be fine. I_ stood up from where I sat and stretched until I felt the need to get up and talk to Alois about my missing shirt.

As I stepped outside of the room I was in I felt odd, like something was weighing me down. It was morning, that was the good thing, and it seemed like everyone is awake. But why are they all staring at me. I feel like a slut for a weird reason.._why does my_ _ass hurt all of a sudden_...?

"Uh...good morning...everyone..." I said.

"Good morning Ciel." They all responded.

"Yes, good morning." That horrendous voice of him comes from behind me and I whisk around.

"You!" I yelled, "Why were you behind me?!" I asked rather loudly.

"Why. I came out with you." He replied.

"You're lying through your teeth you demon!" I hissed.

"It appears he did more then come out with you." I heard Claude mutter to Alois and I turned my attention back to them.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" I yelled at them.

"He fucked you Ciel." Alois chimed and his now annoying voice exaggerating the word "fucked".

"Like hell I slept with the likes of him." I scoffed and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Ciel," my blonde friend said, "the collar."

"What about my collar?" I asked.

"It's not even yours..."

"What the hell do you mean it's not even mine?! Of course it is! Stop making up stupid nonsense! It's pissing me off!" My temper was starting to rise to very high stakes and if this continues I will explode; money back guaranteed.

"Ciel," he repeated my name and I could feel my body twitching in my own anger, "how about you take a look.." I huffed at him, but I did what I was told. I pushed the asshole away from me and soon found the bathroom close to the room I was in and step inside. When I looked in the mirror my body is frozen and even paralyzed. I saw bite marks, puncture wounds, bruises, hickies even...all over my chest. Just what the hell happened to me last night?! Eventually I do look at my neck, and the collar that adorns it. He was right, this isn't mine. My collar is black with spikes wrapped around it. This one is brown and plain, _how did this happen?_ I turn my head to the side and a silver chain comes into my view. Well that's odd...my own curiosity got the best of me and I pulled on the chain, and out came him.

"What's the meaning of this?!" I saw that he too had the same collar around his neck like mine. "What are you doing here?! Did you do this to me? How dare you! I demand to know what's going on right-" before I could finish my thought I was interrupted by the kiss of a demon. "Ew!" I wiped off my mouth thoroughly, "You kissed me!" I stormed out of the bathroom and dragged him with me, "Alois he kissed me!"

"I know Ciel, I know." He was snuggling with Claude as he purred his response.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?!"

"It's simple really." Claude said and adjusted his glasses. Oh my god he wears glasses?! Talk about never knowing! "Those collars mean that you two have fucked." He said bluntly.

"I have no remembrance of such a thing." I still continue to be stubborn because I know I'm right. This is all just one sick joke.

"Ciel, you were hammered last night." Alois said and everyone but me nodded in comply.

"So what? It still doesn't mean that I slept with a guy."

"It means you don't remember it." Claude said, "And that's why we have those collars."

"What's the point of these?" I ask impatiently,

"To tell everyone what you have done." Sebastian said.

"Shut the fuck up, Sebastian." I growl, "You're the last person I want to hear."

"Oh, hearing you say my name like that is turning me on so much.. It's making me want to ravage your body all over again." I feel his hands wrap around my waist and he pulls me in close.

"Get off of me you pervert!" I elbow him and he backs away from me, "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because you're my lover that's why."

"You are not my lover." I spat, "You will never be my lover. If we did have sex, then it was nothing more then a hook up. Case closed."

"Ah, but you see, it's more then that here." He purred in my ear.

"Then what is it?" I tried my hardest to resist the shudder that wanted to leave me.

"You see.." Claude decided to join into the conversation, "When two people wear that collar not only must they wear it all day, but the two are now lovers for the remainder of the tour."

"You're lying!" I yelled.

"He's not..." I hear Alois swoon, "That's how I met Claude." He smiled. "He fucked me inside that bathroom and we've been together ever since."

"Great. Just great. So I'm stuck with you until the tour is over?"

"Precisely." He replied.

"It's a short one right?"

"Not at all. It's our longest tour in our history."

"...fan-fucking-tastic." I growl and glare at the dark haired man in front of me.

"Come on now Ciel, it won't be that bad." He cooed.

"Yes it will." I started to pout.

"No it won't. Who knows, you may even grow to love me by the end of the tour."

"Ha! Keep dreaming pedophile." I scoffed at him, "Because that was the last time you will ever be inside my body."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Out of nowhere he decided to kiss me in front of everyone, I feel like everyone could see his tongue when it slid into my mouth and started to play with mine. I feel humiliated, being stared at while committing such a shameful act. I tried to break free from him, I tried to shove. But my hands were useless, and my arms were numb. It was all over for me. My dignity, my pride, my respect...all shattered and away because of this monster. It was the moment when I started to moan when my body truly felt ashamed. _Someone, anyone, anything, come wake me up, someone free me from this nightmare. _

* * *

Alright, it's time for me to confess a few things. First thing is I'm writing another fanfiction with another local on this site. Her name is 27MilestoGo and our story is called Ciel: A Most Reluctant Bride. If you haven't read it, but then for some reason to go check it out it would mean the world to both of us. In this story Ciel is a model and Sebastian is the prince of the country Ciel lives in. He has to attend a ball that the prince is hosting and that's when all the drama happens to Ciel.

Also, I have a quick one shot for you guys. If you've read what I have if Sweltering Summer Nights you should know this story. For others who haven't, let me explain. It's a simple PWP that's 100% dialogue. No he said, or he did, just these " " and words in between them. The best way I can describe it is sex in Ciel's Study and you're eaves dropping on them. Interested? Let me know with a review (or PM ) and I'll message it to you ASAP. This is sad for those who review as guests because I can't reply to your reviews, and putting your email address in your review is a bad idea.

So just to summarize. Check out Ciel: A Most Reluctant Bride written by me and 27MilestoGo, how are you doing? And interested in a 100% dialogue PWP review or message me! Goodnight/morning/whatever.


End file.
